


Sleeping with the Light On

by thanks_google



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Everyone Is Alive, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Multi, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, They all need a hug, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_google/pseuds/thanks_google
Summary: When Pogo announces the Hargreeves siblings have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there are mixed feelings on the matter. Their time in Hogwarts is special, until it isn’t.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Luther slammed the fridge door shut and joined his siblings at the breakfast table. “How long’s dad going to be away for?” 

“A few more days, darling.” Grace smiled and left the room, leaving the seven siblings on their own. 

“Don’t call him dad. He’s not our father. He doesn't act like one anyway.” Klaus rolled up a joint, but held it above the table now their mum was gone and they were alone. 

“He is our-” Vanya was cut off by Klaus. 

“He’s nothing to us. He doesn’t act like a father, he puts us through these stupid training sessions, and he couldn’t even be bothered to give us proper names. He is nothing to me, he shouldn’t be anything to you.” Klaus lit his cigarette and put it in his mouth, it wobbled when he talked. 

“Don’t talk about our father like that,” Luther said through teeth. Klaus stood up, laughing at the tension, and stepped forward. 

“Or what?” Number Four laughs. 

“You really don’t want to know.” Luther clenched his fingers into fists and gave Klaus a hard punch to the stomach, sending him into the wall behind, coughing for dear life. Allison rushed to his side, and so did Vanya. Five and Ben remained at the table, watching what was going on, while Diego stood up and held a knife in his hand, between Luther and the others. “What are you going to do, are you going to stab me?” 

“I am if you ever hurt Klaus again,” Diego holds a knife up to Luther’s heart, before dropping it and walking to face Klaus. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, he just took his breath,” Allison said, glancing at Luther, annoyed. Klaus was struggling to breathe. “It’s okay, Klaus, just in and out. Vanya, go get some ice or something; I think he hit his head.” Vanya nodded and rushed to the freezer. 

Luther leaned in. “Look, I’m sorry okay. Please, please don’t tell dad.” 

“I won’t. He doesn’t need to know. No one does. Okay?” Klaus looked around at his siblings, who nodded reluctantly. “I’m annoyed but not enough to get you into trouble.” His breathing regulated and he sat up, now with an ice pack and towel behind his head. 

It was now that Pogo decided to enter the kitchen, holding seven letters. “Is everything okay?” 

Klaus and Luther shared a look of acknowledgement, Klaus putting out the cigarette behind his back. “Oh, it’s nothing. I just slipped and hit my head. I’m fine.” 

“Okay, but only if you’re sure?” 

“Yep, I’m fine.” 

“Okay. Children, I have some letters for you, and you need to read them now, together. Your mother doesn’t have to know about this, okay?” Pogo handed out the letters, which had a wax seal on the back. 

++++

Dear Luther/Diego/Allison/Klaus/Five/Ben/Vanya

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

The term begins on September 1st, however under special circumstances, you and your siblings will attend early. 

Yours Sincerely

Professor Minerva McGonagall 

++++

“No, absolutely not,” Luther said. “We can’t leave dad.”

Pogo had a sympathetic smile on his face. “I’m sorry, Luther. It’s been decided. You will leave tonight, before your father gets back. Your suitcases are in your rooms, you must go and pack them now. Do not tell your mother. Go, now!”

Luther reluctantly started to the stairs. Ben helped Klaus up and they made their way up together. Everyone else followed. 

“Klaus, you should be packed by now.” Ben was standing in the doorframe of Number Four’s room, watching him struggle to pack, with his own suitcase standing next to him.

“I’m figuring out what to take.”

“Pogo said they’re going to send us everything they can once we’re there. We just have to take as much as we can for as long as we can. I’ll help. You need your toothbrush, toothpaste, noise cancelling headphones-”

“I don’t need the headphones, I can make the ghosts stop now.”

“You’re not allowed drugs at Hogwarts. They’re very strict on it, apparently. You’ll have to just use those.”

“How about a bottle of gin?” Ben shook his head. “Just one!” Ben shook his head again. 

“No drink, no drugs, nothing you shouldn’t be doing at your age anyway. Some nice clothes, some nail polish and eyeliner, and other things like that.”

“Urgh! Fine! But you’re going through withdrawals with me.” 

“Deal.”

Luther packed angrily, but knowing that he goes wherever his family does, and that is Hogwarts. He’s not sure how long they’re going for, but it seems like quite a while. He packs everything he thinks he might need, despite the fact he’s not entirely sure what ‘Hogwarts’ is. 

Diego packed quickly, couldn’t wait to get out of there with his family. He rushed downstairs with his suitcase, standing it next to the front door. He gave his mum a tight hug, and despite her asking what the purpose was, he managed to keep his mouth shut, just this once. 

Allison packed everything she could, hoping Pogo would send the rest over. She packed her bag to the brim, curious to this new world they were going to. Pogo said it was in Scotland, and that they were going to fly there. He said they’d go shopping, and gave her and the others wads of money for when they go to some place called ‘Diagon Alley’. Ben was looking after Klaus’ money, because he was aware he doesn’t always spend it correctly. 

Five packed carefully, making sure everything went in right. He didn’t have many clothes to pack, none of them did, really, because most of theirs were their Academy uniforms, and Pogo said they didn’t need to pack them. He packed all his notebooks and pens, as well as the textbooks Pogo bought him years ago, because dad didn’t want him to have commitments beside the Academy. 

Vanya was confused, but packed nonetheless. She met with the others at the front door, where Pogo was telling a taxi driver to wait for a moment. Vanya turned to Five, a confused look on her face. “What’s going on?” 

“I googled Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it’s a school of magic,” Five clarified. 

“Right, kids. I know this is hard, and I will come to visit you as soon as I am able. You will get in this taxi which will take you to the airport, which will take you to a hotel near where you will buy everything for your time there. Then at the time on this ticket you go to Kings Cross Station and find Platform 9 ¾. Is that okay?” 

Klaus blew a raspberry, signifying he’d forgotten everything Pogo just said. “Good, we have to be quick, before your mother notices something is wrong.” A tear welled in Vanya’s eyes. Pogo pulled her into a hug. “Come along now children, your ride is waiting.” He paused for a moment. “Have a wonderful time, you’re going to really enjoy it.” He smiled, before ushering the children out. 

They took a plane to London, where they were ushered through a pub called the Leaky Cauldron, into a place that looked like something from their dreams. It was beautiful, and they all held onto their money tight. They split into twos and three: Luther and Allison; Five, Diego and Vanya; and Klaus and Ben. 

Everyone went everywhere. They bought their uniforms from Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, and some other clothes which they lacked in their cases. From Flourish and Blotts they bought all the books on witchcraft and wizardry that they could need. They bought potions ingredients from Slug and Jigger’s Apothecary. 

They each bought a pet from Magical Menagerie. Allison, Vanya and Ben bought cats; Klaus bought an owl; Diego bought a rat, and Luther a toad. 

From Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, they bought some sweets for themselves, and some to probably trick their classmates and each other later on. 

Olivander’s was a fun affair. 

Luther was passed a Unicorn hair, which Diego had already began to make fun of him for.  
Diego bought a Vampire fang.  
Allison was given a Mermaid tail.  
Klaus got a Basilisk skin.  
Five got a Dragon Heartstring.  
Ben received a Hippogriff feather.  
Vanya bought a Thunderbird feather. 

Before they know it, the Hargreeves family are on their way to Hogwarts, aboard the Hogwarts Express. They stay in the same compartment, together. 

“Klaus, will you tell your owl to shut up?” Luther hissed to Klaus, who had his cage on his lap. He kept squawking, like he was laughing at Klaus, and Klaus was laughing back. 

“Allison, will you tell your boyfriend to shut up?” Klaus laughed, and Ben and Vanya giggled. Even Five cracked a smile. Everyone started dropping into their own conversations, but Klaus tried not to focus on the ghost shouting at him from the corridor, instead thinking about… literally anything else. He tried to listen to conversations, but he could hardly hear them. 

After a while of twiddling with his thumbs and looking out of the window, Ben, who was sitting opposite him, placed his hands on Klaus’ to stop them moving and Klaus fixed his gaze back onto his brother’s eyes. He moved his mouth extra when he talked so if Klaus couldn’t hear him properly because of the spirits, at least he could read his lips, something he got very good at when the ghosts started speaking up. 

“You okay?” Ben asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just really loud.”

“How many are there?” 

“Just a few, but they’re screaming.” Klaus only noticed he’d been shouting when his siblings looked at him with confusion. “Sorry, the ghosts are really loud… and British? There’s English ones and ones that are speaking weirdly.”

“They’re Scottish, you imbecile,” Five hissed. 

“What?” 

“Oh my god, someone get the guy some drugs,” Diego whispered under his breath, making sure of the fact that Klaus couldn’t hear him, or Ben for that matter, who would have slapped him. Instead, Vanya slapped him, which would have hurt more if she wasn’t so excited. 

It was at this point that the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, and in front of them stood Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the siblings looked in awe at the castle in front of them when they stepped onto the platform.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting of the houses!

The Hargreeves siblings found themselves following the sea of students to the Great Hall, where next to them was four long-ass tables, one for each house, and in front of them was another long table of teachers, all smiling at the first-years in front of them. 

Professor McGonagall stood at the microphone, holding an old-looking hat. 

“Witches and wizards, today we welcome our newest students to Hogwarts. I expect all of you to treat them with honour and respect. We have some students joining us from America this year, we will welcome them accordingly and equally. Now, for you to be sorted into your houses! I will read through the list in alphabetical order. When I call your name, sit on the stool,; I will place the sorting Hat on your head, which will sort your into your houses.”

The Sorting Hat began, and while some children were shocked by their first view of magic, the Hargreeves children were no stranger to elements outside of the ordinary. 

None of them were really listening, and Allison’s eyes only looked up from the cat in her hands when she saw a ‘Raymond Chestnut’ as McGonagall said, the most stunning, handsome young man, plastered with a smile. “Hmmm,” the Sorting Hat considered. “Ravenclaw!” Ray smiled, jumping up and walking to the fourth table along, where all the other Ravenclaws were sitting. He was welcomed and Allison made a mental note to talk to him later. 

Vanya was passing notes to and from Five when she caught a glimpse of the beautiful locks of a blonde girl walking up, with the name of ‘’Sissy Cooper’. She was sorted into Gryffindor house, sitting on the second long table with those wearing red and gold scarves. 

Allison’s head shot up when she heard her name called out. She’d hardly realised she was holding Luther’s hand until she was having to let it go. Her hands were shaking as the now-empty one grasped onto the cat, which she had now named Pogo, and she sat on the stool. 

McGonagall gave her a reassuring smile as she could see she was nervous. “Ooh, American girl?” the Sorting Hat spoke. “Brave, I can see. Clever, loving. I’ll have to put you in… Ravenclaw!” Allison still wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing, despite being suddenly away she could be split from her brothers and sister. Allison tried not to make a point of sitting next to Raymond Chestnut, but did it still, tucking her hair behind her ear so he could see her face next to him. 

Ben heard his name, and made his way to the front. He looked back on Allison, who seemed to be settling nicely into the third row of people, all in Ravenclaw. “Ben… what do I do with you? I know! Hufflepuff!” The name sounded funny, so Ben smiled, but he realised now that him and Allison were already split apart. Who knows who else he was going to be apart from. He made his way to the third table along. 

Diego was next to sit under the hat. “Ooh, can sense courage and bravery, massive hero complex. It has to be Gryffindor!” He smiled; from what Five had told him, this was good. The famous Harry Potter was in this house. He glanced back at Klaus on his way to the second table, who had a couple of tears in his eyes, the realisation that they were being split up. 

Five was called up next and the hat had hardly touched his head by the time he shouted “Slytherin!” Five smiled and sat with the others of the same house, space jumping into a spare seat. He was in magic school now, he didn’t have to care about doing what his father would call “wasting his powers and energy unnecessarily.”

“Klaus Hargreeves?” McGonagall called from the sheet. Him and Vanya exchanged a nervous hug before he made his way up to the seat. His fingers tapped anxiously on his knees. McGonagall gently placed the hat on his head. 

“Ooh, very interesting. It seems you do have attributes from all the houses. Ambition stands out strong, thoughtful. It has to be… Slytherin!” Kluas instantly looked over to where he saw Ben was looking back at him, a sad look on his face. He does smile, eventually, and walks over to the table furthest on the left. 

Luther went up next, and was half expecting to be in Gryffindor, so when he was sorted into Hufflepuff, he had shock to his face, and he swore he could hear Diego snort on his way to sit down. 

Vanya was the last of the siblings to be sorted into a house, and it almost wasn’t a surprise when she was put in Hufflepuff, considering her kindness and generosity. 

Klaus talked with the people around him, and when he looked back up to the sorting, he heard the professor call the name of a ‘Dave Katz’. He was beautiful, buff for an eleven-year-old, blonde hair which shone when he moved. Klaus cheered inside when he also was sorted into Slytherin and was even happier when he sat next to him, and they talked for the rest of dinner. 

When Diego next paid attention, a ‘Eudora Patch’ was sorted into Ravenclaw her glowing face lighting up and he could swear she brought light with her. 

Lila Pitts was sorted soon after, into Gryffindor, and by the time the food appeared on the tables, everyone was sorted into their houses, and it was apparent that they were not going ot be sleeping on the same corridor anymore. Allison and Vanya couldn’t sneak into each other’s rooms to paint their nails, Klaus couldn’t run into Ben’s room when he had a nightmare, Five realised he would have to put up with Klaus. Overall, while they were happy where they were, they weren’t happy with being apart. Of course, they would be with each other all the time, but the sleeping situation was not something they could see themselves becoming used to anytime soon.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus can’t sleep, and he finds comfort in a boy called Dave

The members of Hufflepuff were very nice, very kind, very welcoming. They were interested in the Umbrella Academy, and some of them had even read the comics and seen them on television. Him, Ben and Vanya were happy to talk and answer questions, and they were happy to talk about living in England. When Ben expressed his worries about being away from his siblings, they assured him that they would see each other all the time anyway. 

Allison was making easy conversation with Raymond, who asked her to call him Ray, and they were talking about everything, both of them being from America. They talked amongst themselves and they also talked with others from Ravenclaw, including some second and third years who were eager to talk with them. She told him she had a superpower, and he was amazed. She told him all about the Umbrella Academy, about how she can get anyone to do anything she wanted for her, and she promised never to use her power on him. 

Five was already scribbling equations into his notebook when they started eating dinner. Klaus was talking with Dave, who he learned really was his perfect match. He told him about the Academy, about the ghosts. Dave asked if he meant like the ones that roamed Hogwarts anyway, such as Nearly Headless Nick, and Klaus told him that no, not quite the same, that they are loud and mad and scary. Dave gave him a hug and told him he was sorry. 

“I’m going to the toilet, I’ll be back in a second,” Dave said, excusing himself. 

Klaus turned straight to Five. “Holy shit he’s hot.”

“Not like you to go for the jock, Klaus,” Five notes, not even looking up from his notebook. 

“He’s so nice, we have so much in common, and… I really like him.”

Five looked at Klaus momentarily. “You can swoon over him all you like, but please, for my sanity, do it quietly, or to someone else.” Five looked back down at his book. 

Luther watched as Ben and Vanya held up conversations, but didn’t get involved in any of them. They were talking with each other about where they would sleep, and Vanya said she didn’t want to be alone in the night, but that she would be because the teachers won’t let boys and girls sleep in the same room. Ben told her that he won’t be able to sleep without Klaus down the hall, and Klaus won’t sleep either. 

“I told him I’d be there for him when the ghosts come back, what if I’m not?” he asked. 

“He will get through it. I promise. He’s stronger than you think. Plus… maybe it’ll be good for us all to meet new people.” Vanya pulled her brother into a hug. “It’ll get better, I promise. And, we’ll see each other all the time anyway.” 

They all made their way to the dorms after dinner, their separate dorms, separate for houses, and separate for genders. Luther and Ben were together; Allison was on her own, but she made friends with Eudora; Klaus and Five were together, and Klaus was already getting close with Dave; Luther was all on his own. He tried to tell them that he was okay with that, but they weren’t quite convinced, no matter how small of a deal he tried to make it. 

“Five?” Klaus asked, lonely. He’d never shared a bedroom, but at night he would knock on Vanya’s door to make sure someone was alive, and she would knock back. He could tell it annoyed her, but she knew it helped him sleep. 

“Yep.” Five was already half asleep when Klaus interrupted it. But, a good brother who knew he would struggle without Ben, he replied. 

“I can’t sleep.”

“Why not?” 

“The ghosts are really loud here.” 

“Just try to ignore them.”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have to see a kid at the end of your bed in your uniform, his eyes gouged out, screaming non-stop, not even taking a breath because he just… doesn’t need to.”

“Wow, I did not need the visual.”

“So you see what I mean?” 

“Why don’t you get your noise-cancelling headphones.”

“What happens when I open my eyes and he’s inches from my face?” 

Five ripped the eye mask from his face, stood up with a huff, and walked over to Klaus’ bed. He held the mask out for him, which Klaus took. “Thanks, bro.”

“It’s fine, as long as you shut up.” Five got back in his bed and turned away from Klaus, drifting back off into sleep. Eventually, Klaus did too. 

About an hour later, Klaus jumped out of his wake in a fit of tears and breathlessness. That was a bad one. He was on the edge of hyperventilating. He pulled the eye mask on to reveal that he had soaked it. Five wouldn’t be happy. He tried to regulate his breathing, but nothing was working. He was trying to stay quiet because of the other people in his dorm, but little gasps and groans escaped his mouth as he tried desperately to come back to reality. 

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, and Klaus flinched, turning around to see who it was. Though he was almost certain the ghosts couldn’t touch or hurt him, he was sure they had attacked him in the mausoleum before. 

When he looked up, he didn’t see another kid covered in blood, but Dave, looking back at him with a worried expression. He gently pulled the headphones from him, and Klaus didn’t stop him. “Hey, Klaus, Klaus, it’s okay. You’re okay, breathe. It’s okay.” Klaus was still hardly breathing. After a moment of thinking what to do, Dave stood up and gently held his hand out, which Klaus took. He put his hand around Klaus’ waist, and he did the same. 

They walked slowly to the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting on a chair in front of the window. Finally, Klaus began to breathe better and slowly stopped crying. 

“Are you okay now?” Dave asked as he looked down at Klaus, who had his head leaning on Dave’s lap.

“Yeah, feeling much better.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“You know the whole… Umbrella Academy… ghosts everywhere… Dad's an asshole thing?” 

“Yeah?”

“He used to… lock me up in this… crypt where it was dark and cold and small, which ghosts love. Usually I have my brother Ben to calm me down when I have a nightmare, but he’s in Hufflepuff, so he can’t.”

“Is that why you had the headphones?”

“Yeah, it sometimes helps.”

“Sometimes?” 

“They can be pretty loud.”

“I heard you talking to your brother before you went to sleep. What are they like?”

‘Really bad. About to give myself a lobotomy to make myself calm down bad.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Look out for the next one


End file.
